


New Years Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Just smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is actually the 18+ piece that I wrote for my twitter AU (you can message me for the acc if you want it). Point is, I didn't want to give it to the kids on twitter but still wanted to post it.Post NYE sex. That's it really.





	New Years Eve

Sam pushed Bucky against the door, barely taking the chance to lock it before his hands were tugging off the dumb overcoat his boyfriend had chosen to wear that made him look _so damn sexy_. Bucky was all too happy to help him, shrugging out of the coat and letting it fall to the floor. Next was his shirt, coming off only after Sam had made an effort to thumb over his nipples slow and firm, eliciting a soft moan from his lips.   
Bucky let out a small breath, attaching his lips to Sam’s eagerly, his fingers working their best to unbutton the mans shirt. The moment the shirt had joined the other clothes on the floor, Sam’s fingers were pressed at the base of his neck, lessening his air supply just enough for his eyes to widen. The first time Sam had choked him during sex, Bucky had decided that there was quite possibly nothing that he wanted more for the remainder of his life. Sam had been taking him from behind when his hand came down around this neck, pulling him backwards until his back was pressed to his chest, his grip only tightening a little as he muttered filthily in his ear. Bucky had never cum so hard in his life and now whenever Sam’s hand even brushed against his neck, Bucky would think about it.  
A short while later they were on the bed, Bucky perched on top of Sam, Sam’s dick deep inside him as his hips rolled all too familiarly. Sam had one arm around Bucky’s waist, holding him in close against him, the other hand resting against the base of his throat, thumb right against his airways, teasing, taunting what was no doubt going to happen. And _god_ did it make Bucky’s cock throb. He craned his neck, eyes rolling back a little, almost desperate for Sam to do it as he continued his movements. Sam’s hand snaked around from his hip, wrapping around Bucky’s cock between them, giving it slow, steady strokes with each roll of their bodies.  
Sam watched him, eyes dark, soft grunted pants falling from his lips at how desperate Bucky looked. It was incredible, sex with Bucky. Not just the feeling of it – which was _holyfuckingshit heavenly_ – but the visuals, the flush that rose from his chest up to his cheeks, the soft sheen of sweat that made him glow, the way his eyes glazed over, plump lips parted, damp. _God_. Sam could get himself off just thinking about it. There was literally _nothing_ more attractive than watching Bucky come completely undone, and it was concerning, knowing that Bucky had had so many sexual partners, how any of them hadn’t stuck around just for the sight alone.  
Bucky’s breathing was heavy, straining as Sam’s fingers tightened every few seconds around his neck. He could feel everything within him tightening up. It was embarrassing, almost, how quickly he would fall apart under Sam’s hold like this, but he just couldn’t _help_ it. The idea of Sam having complete and total control of him was enough to make him tremble.   
Sam leaned back a little, keeping his ever-so-slowly tightening grip on Bucky’s throat, he could feel his pulse under his fingertips, could feel how it changed. His eyes darted over Bucky’s face, he could see it coming, see in the slight clench of his jaw, in the way his head fell back slightly and then forward, and then all at once, Bucky was tightening around him and his cock jerked before spilling out over their chests, a series of soft, slightly gravelly moans falling from his lips.

Bucky rode out his orgasm, barely able to get a breath in past the grip of Sam’s fingers on his throat, but he didn’t complain, just waited until his legs didn’t feel like jelly before pushing up and off his boyfriend, smacking his hand off his throat so he could take a breath before pressing their lips in a messy, desperate kiss. Bucky crawled backwards, stopping to press a kiss just below Sam’s naval, watching as his stomach sucked in, knowing he was ticklish there, before ducking down, wrapping his mouth around the head of his partner’s dick. He didn’t hesitate in getting to work, knowing damn well that Sam had held out on him in favour of watching as Bucky came. But now it was his turn, he could feel Sam’s fingers hovering above his head before they thread into his hair, pushing him down further. Bucky’s eyes locked on Sam’s, staring, unwavering and watery as he allowed Sam to fuck into his mouth, rough and quick and everything that Bucky knew he’d been holding back.


End file.
